mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Helme des Frühmittelalters
Etwa ab der Mitte des Jahrtausends kamen Helme bei den Germanen als Teil der Rüstung allmählich in Aufnahme. So erfuhren die Helme in Mitteleuropa vom Frühmittelalter an bis in die Neuzeit in ihrer Form viele Wandlungen, die sich gut verfolgen lassen. Beschreibung Während das salische Gesetz (Lex Salica, 507-511) noch keine Helme nennt, erscheinen sie um 613 dann im ripuarischen Landrecht (Lex Ribuaria) Lex Ribuaria: helmum cum directo pro 6 solidis tribuat Tit. 36, 11. Und Gregor von Tours erwähnt z.B. die Galea als von fränkischen Kriegern unter Childebert II. um das Jahr 590 getragener Helm. Bei den fränkischen Edelleuten scheinen diese Helme zu dieser Zeit schon zur regelmäßigen Ausrüstung zu gehören (Gregor IV 42, V23). 7. Jahrhundert Aus dem Anfang des 7. Jhs. führt das Gesetz der ripuarischen (niederlothringischen) Franken (Lex Ripuaria) Lex. Franc. Ribuar. til. XXXVI, § 11 das sog. Eisenkreuz an, das damit besonders bei den fränkischen Stämmen mit zu den am meisten verbreiteten Kopfschutzbedeckungen der Germanen im Frühmittelalter und ebenso zu den ältesten zählen dürfte, da bereits die germanische Leibwache Trajans auf der 117 n. Chr. errichteten Trajanssäule einen ganz ähnlichen Bandhelmtypus trägt. 8. Jahrhundert Bis zum 8. Jh. bedienten sich die europäischen Völker u.a. auch verschiedener Bronze- und Lederhelme mit metallenen Bügeln. Um diese Zeit kamen jedoch auch bereits eiserne Helme vor, die immer mehr zugespitzt und mit Genickschutz versehen wurden. Im Althochdeutschen (ca. 750-1050) bezeichnete man den Helm mit auch Grim, wovon Isegrim - 'Eisenhelm' abgeleitet ist. Funde aus der Karolingerzeit (751-911) sind jedoch selten und die Helmdarstellungen in den Miniaturen häufig kaum verwertbar. Wie es scheint, sind Metallhelme bis an die Wende des Jahrtausends bei den Bewaffneten zu Fuß noch selten. thumb|150px|Fränkische Eisenkappe ([[Psalterium Aureum, 9. Jh.)]] In den Miniaturen des Psalterium Aureum aus dem Kloster St. Gallen vom Ende des 8. Jhs. tragen die fränkischen Krieger Helme mit weit ausladender Krempe und tiefem Nackenschirm. An der Stirn ist die Krempe nach oben geschnitten und bildet vorn einen Knopf. Gemeine Krieger tragen Helme ohne Kamm, Vornehme dagegen auch mit jenem blattartig geschnittenen Kamm, wie er aus der Römerzeit her üblich war. 9. Jahrhundert Ganz ähnlich finden wir den Helm in den Miniaturen der Bibel von St. Paul (in San Paolo fuori le mura) vom 9. Jh. dargestellt, ebenso im Evangelium des Lothar und in der Bibel Karls des Kahlen im Museum des Louvre. 10. Jahrhundert Im 10. Jh. wird der antike Einfluss ersichtlich schwächer, die Helme werden hoch und spitz mit Nackenschirmen, welche sich bis über beide Ohren verbreiten; diese kegelförmige Gestalt scheinen sie, wie wir z.B. aus einem Manuskript des Prudentius von Troyes († 861) ersehen können, um das Jahr 1000 erhalten zu haben. Bis in jene Zeit war der Helm aus mehreren Stücken zusammengesetzt und vernietet und wohl auch aus Leder gefertigt, nur der Stirnreif und die über das Scheitelstück laufenden Spangen waren aus Metall, eine Annahme, die sich durch zwei in England gefundene Helme auch bestätigte (s. Spangenhelme). Allerdings bot eine derartige Kopfbedeckung nur geringen Schutz gegen die damaligen Angriffswaffen und scheint auch unter dem Kriegsvolk nicht besonders verbreitet gewesen zu sein. Aus dem sächsischen Heer unter Heinrich I. (919-936) sind sog. „''Heuhüte” überliefert, die wahrscheinlich aus Stroh angefertigte Kopfbedeckungen waren. Allerdings ist Näheres darüber nicht bekannt. Unter den Germanen war der Helm nicht allgemein im Gebrauch gewesen und in Miniaturen des 10. Jhs. finden wir häufig das Fußvolk ohne Helm, nur mit dem Haubert ausgestattet. Wesentliche Verbesserungen des Helmes lassen sich erst um die Mitte des 10. Jhs. erweisen, und hier ist der orientalische Einfluss unverkennbar. 11. Jahrhundert Auf dem Teppich von Bayeux aus dem 11. Jh. sehen wir die Angelsachsen und Normanen gleichermaßen ausgerüstet mit einer eng anschließenden Kapuze und einer Brünne aus Leder, die mit Blechstücken oder Ringen benäht ist. Über der aufgeschlagenen Kapuze tragen die Krieger einen sphärisch spitz nach oben zulaufenden ''Nasalhelm, das Vorbild der späteren Beckenhaube. Eines der ältesten Beispiele des Nasalhelmes ersehen wir im Helm des heiligen Wenzel (dem sog. Wenzelshelm) im Schatz des St. Veitsdomes zu Prag (Bild). Er ist aus mehreren Stücken zusammengenietet, an seinem Rand vom ist eine Spange, Naseneisen (nasal) angenietet, auf der Rückseite befindet sich ein ähnlicher breiter Fortsatz. Diese Form ist orientalisch und erhielt sich unter den Arabern und den persischen und turanischen Völkern bis ins 17. Jh. Lokale europäische Entwicklungen Britische Inseln In England wurden Eberhelme von den zum Christentum bekehrten Sachsen fortgeführt, allerdings nur von den höheren Führern und vornehmen Kriegern. Ebenso klingt aus dem Beowulflied die erste Helmfreude hervor. Seine Schilderung ergänzt das geringe Fundmaterial und gibt wertvolle Anhaltspunkte über Form und Verwendung der angelsächsischen und nordgermanischen Helme des 6.-8. Jhs. Der Bandhelm war hier so ziemlich die einzige verwendete Art. Zwei angelsächsische Bandhelme von etwa um 500 n. Chr., wurden in Leckhampton Hill bei Cheltenham und Benty Grange in Derbyshire gefunden Collectanea Antiqua. C. Roach Smith. Band II, S. 37. Nach dem Waltharilied waren solche Helme auch mit Helmbüschen oder Rossschweifen geziert. Italien thumb|150px|Vergleichbarer Bronzehelm von Sesto Calende (Golasecca-Kultur) Die Hauptbedeckung der italischen Krieger zu Beginn des Mittelalters bestand aus einer halbkugelförmigen, aus mehreren Stücken zusammengenieteten Haube aus Bronze- oder Eisenblech, an deren Unterrand eine flache, schmale Krempe angesetzt war. Über die Mitte von vorn nach hinten verbreitete sich ein blattartiger, bemalter Kamm (s. Karolingischer Kammhelm) - angelehnt an den alten römischen Cassis mit Federbusch aus der Blütezeit des Römischen Reiches. Vom 5. bis ins 9. Jh. war der orientalische Einfluss in den italischen Ländern auf die Helmformen noch gering. Die Halsbrünne in Form einer Kapuze, die mit dem Haubert in Verbindung kam, wurde zwar angenommen, der Helm aber, besser gesagt: eine Art Eisenhaube war noch ganz im klassisch-antiken Stil. Skandinavien Die in Skandinavien gefundenen Exemplare stehen dem ältesten durch die Thorsbergkappe repräsentierten Bandhelmtypus näher. Bei dem Helm von Ultuna Zeitschrift für Ethnographie. 1894. S. 315 ff. ist die Füllung des Gerüstes, eines Stirnreifes mit breitem Scheitelband, noch aus einem Kreuzgeflecht von breiten Metallbändern hergestellt (Bild). Der Vendelhelm aus Uppland (ca. 600 n. Chr.) zeigt schon das Ende der Entwicklung der Bandhelme (Bild). Die Füllung ist zu einem halbkugligen Eisenkern geworden, der mit zwei sich über dem Scheitel kreuzenden, aufgenieteten Bändern und einem breiten Bandstreifen aus Silberblech verziert ist. Die aus dem Blech herausgetriebenen Darstellungen nordischer Krieger machen den Helm zu einem der wichtigsten Monumente dieser archäologischen Stufe. Im 11. Jh. treffen wir in den nördlichen Ländern, aber auch in Italien, die gleichen konischen Helme wie auf den Britischen Insel und in Mitteleuropa. Auch sie haben meist Naseneisen (Nasalhelm). Im Norden erblicken wir diesen Typus häufig aus 2 Kupferhälften gefertigt und mit Bronze verziert (Bild). Galerie Römischer Kammhelm, 10.Jh, Kriegswaffen@demmin p501, Fig.07.jpg|Spätrömisch geformter Kammhelm (Schweiz, 10. Jh.) Bandhelm von Benty Grange, RdgA Bd2, Taf.033, Abb.003.jpg|Angelsächsischer Eberhelm von Benty Grange (Bandhelm, ca. 6./7. Jh.) Helm von Ultuna RdgA Bd2, Taf.033, Abb.002.jpg|Helm von Ultuna, Schweden (Bandhelm / Kammhelm, ca. 7. Jh.) The face of Sutton Hoo.jpg|Helm von Sutton Hoo (Spangenhelm / Kammhelm / Maskenhelm, 7. Jhd.) Vendel helmet.jpg|Vendelhelm (Brillenhelm / Kammhelm, 7. Jhd.) Treasures from Medieval York - The York Helmet (crest detail).jpg|Helm von Coppergate bzw. Yorck-Helm (Kammhelm, ca. 700-800) Kriegswaffen@demmin p499, Fig.02 - Karolinger Helm.jpg|Karolingischer Kammhelm (Chronicon Aquitanicum et Francicum, 9./10. Jh.) Facettenhelm Schweden 10.Jh, Kriegswaffen@demmin p500, Fig.05bis.jpg|Facettenhelm (Schweden, 10. Jh.) Wenzelshelm 10.Jh, handbuchderwaff@Boeheim, Fig003.jpg|Wenzelshelm (Nasalhelm, 10. Jh.) Kammhelm, kriegswaffen@demmin p501, Fig.11.jpg|Angelsächsischer Kammhelm (Aelfric, 10. Jh.) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde. Lindenschmit. Braunschweig 1889. S. 250 ff. * Der Helm von Baldenheim und die verwandten Helme des frühen Mittelalters. Mit 10 Tafeln. Rudolf Henning. Straßburg, Trübner 1907 (1907). ASIN: B00841SWEI * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II. * Götzinger, E.: Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer. Leipzig 1885., S. 401-404. * Der Helm von seinem Ursprung bis zur Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts. Gustav von Suttner. Wien 1878, mit 48 Tafeln * Handbuch der Waffenkunde: das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung vom Beginn des Mittelalters bis zum Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts. Wendelin Boeheim. Leipzig, 1890. S. 24 ff. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon, Band 9. Leipzig 1907, S. 152. * Die Kriegswaffen in ihren geschichtlichen Entwickelungen von den ältesten Zeiten bis auf die Gegenwart (Internet Archive). Augustec Demmin. Leipzig : P. Friesehahn, 1893. S. 491 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Helm Kategorie:Helme des Frühmittelalters Kategorie:Frühmittelalter